First Born
by Harry Clone
Summary: The Potters get pregnant! Hey! Not that kind of story, you perv!
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny, honey, do we really need to do this?" Harry asked, as his wife dragged him into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

"Harry, we've been trying to get pregnant for a year. I think we should make sure nothing's wrong."

Harry sighed, "Okay."

Ginny walked into the elevator and went up to the topmost floor, where the fertility testing was done. They stepped out into a marble floor way (or, at least it seemed to be marble).

"Hello. Do you have an appointment?" the witch receptionist asked.

Ginny walked up to the counter, "Yes we do. We're the Potters."

"Potter, Potter," the witch muttered, scrolling through the appointment book, "Ah, yes. Healer Damek will see you in a moment. Please take a seat."

They took two seats against a wall and settled down to wait. Harry still seemed ill at ease.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Well, everyone in this waiting room takes one look at you and assumes that I'm the problem."

"That's not true, Harry."

"It is! You're drop dead gorgeous and I'm…"

"You are the most wonderful man I've ever met. Since when do you care what strangers think?"

"Never, but…"

"How is this different from what you read in the gossip column everyday?"

"It's a lot different, Gin, here they're…" he blushed.

Ginny smiled, "They're what, Harry?"

"Questioning my…"

"Virility?"

Harry blushed even deeper, "Yeah! It's not like when they were asking about how right in the head I was…"

"Now they're wondering how right in the head you are?"

"Yeah, they're…" he realized what she had said and covered his eyes with his hands, "Oh, Lord."

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter? The doctor will see you now…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny and Harry took seat across from Healer Damek, "You're test are in. Harry…"

Harry groaned.

"…your sperm levels are normal."

"Yes!"

Ginny looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You knew I was insecure when you married me."

Ginny turned back to the healer, "What about me?"

"You're uterus…it has scarring and some magical residue…Have you been hit by any strange spells?"

"Well…Yes. But I couldn't tell you what they were."

Damek sighed, "I was afraid of this. Without knowing what the spell does, we can't fix it."

Harry seemed to be thinking, "Surely you know which spells affect childbirth? Couldn't you just try curing some of those?"

"Well, yes, but without knowing which spell, we run the risk of leaving her without the ability to have children. Not to mention the possibility of a spell mutating."

Ginny seemed to be taking this rather well, "What are our options?"

"Well, we can't totally rule out normal conception, so continue to have as much sex as possible."

Ginny didn't need to turn her head to know that Harry had a stupid grin on his face. She smacked him, "Anything else?"

"Well, fertility potions…"

"Not if we can help it."

"Well there is another option, but…"

"What is it?"

"Well, it's…"

XXX

Mwa Ha Ha Ha! Cliffie!

Just kidding.

Keep reading…

XXX

"So, what did the healer say?" Hermione asked, sipping tea at Ginny's kitchen table, "Anything good?"

"Well, Harry is functioning normally…"

Harry, who was shuffling around in the refrigerator, soon had bright red ears.

Hermione grinned wickedly in his direction, "And you, Ginny?"

"My uterus is scarred and has magical residue."

Hermione covered Ginny's hand with her own, "I'm so sorry. Does that mean you won't be able to carry?"

"Well, not necessarily. The Healer said we should have sex as often as possible…"

Harry's ears grew even redder.

"…But he didn't think it was likely."

"So what are you going to do? Fertility potions are easy enough to make…"

"I'd really rather not. The Healer told us about something else…" she outlined the advice Healer Damek had told her.

"Well, I've heard of it, but I think it's pretty rare among heterosexual couples…"

Harry's ears reached a shade of maroon.

XXX

Mwa Ha Ha Ha!

If I get a lot of reviews, I'll tell you the plan. HC


	3. Chapter 3

"You really think you could do that?" Ron asked, sipping a beer.

Harry stared moodily at the beer, which he was no longer allowed to drink, "It's for Ginny, so I guess I will."

"But, all that pain? I don't think I'd be able to…"

Harry smiled, "I seriously doubt that you would, Ron. You haven't got much of a pain tolerance. If 'Mione didn't kill you, I probably would."

Ron fiddled with a coaster, "I suppose. Luckily Hermione's able to bear easily, but she's still not ready to give up her job…"

Harry thumped him on the back, "Lucky you. No three A.M. feedings for a while."

"I guess," he looked at his ring, "I still think I'd do it though…"

"Well, when Hermione's ready, then you'll be," Ginny walked in from the garden and began washing her hands, "You ready to go?"

"Sure."

XXX

OK, short chapter and a cliffhanger too, but I'll get more soon. Maybe even tonight. I just thought Harry should tell Ron about his…

Oops! Almost let that one slip! Got to keep those reviews coming in…

Hint, Hint…

HC


	4. Chapter 4

The Daily Prophet dropped onto the breakfast table from the rafters, its carrier not far behind, "Typical," Ginny sighed, lifting the poor thing into Hedwig's old cage, "Poor little things at the end of its strength."

Harry opened the newspaper and groaned, "Another gossip column…"

This new one barred a huge headline,

POTTER'S EXPECTING!

The photo that accompanied the article was of Harry, sheepishly running from car to house, with Ginny knee deep in her flower garden.

"Listen to this, 'A St. Mungo's healer specializing in Child Birth and Labor, who wishes to remain anonymous, has guessed the famous pair to be about seven months along,' well someone got that part right."

Ginny was reading over Harry's shoulder, "'Long time friend of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, was asked for comment. He said, "Harry and Ginny are private citizens and should be left as such."' Well, Ron sure is a good friend."

Harry looked up, "Is there anymore liverwurst?"

Ginny smiled good naturedly, "Only you would crave something like that for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Harry rubbed his stomach, "It's not me," he protested, "Your child likes it. I don't."

Ginny placed her mouth near Harry's abdomen and spoke, "You really like this stuff?"

A small kick answered her question.

Harry rubbed his stomach, and the baby inside it, and thought about when it had started.

XXX

Hold on, it takes time to rewind the tape…

Okay!

Play!

XXX

"_You're sure Harry? I could just take the fertility potion."_

_Harry rubbed her hand with his, "You know they'd make you sick."_

"_Well, morning sickness would be a lot worse."_

"_Ah well. At least you don't have to hold _my_ hair."_

"_True."_

_The receptionist told them the Healer was ready for them._

They were at the hospital because male pregnancies were still mysterious things. Though gay couples had children this way, straight couples hadn't been fully aware of this as a solution for infertility.

"_Here you are, Harry," Healer Damek gave him a bottle of blue potion, "Drink this now, and in twenty minutes, if they are no problems, you are free to go."_

_The Healer walked out to check with other patients, leaving the two alone._

"_So," Ginny said._

"_So," Harry replied._

"_Are you sure, because you don't have to…We cold just wait until the potion has worn off before we…" here she blushed, "…you know."_

"_How long will that take? A couple of weeks? You know I can't last that long."_

"_Well…I guess you right…"_

_Harry kissed her on her forehead, "Of course I'm right."_

_Ginny cast about for something to say. Here was a man who truly loved her, "So."_

"_So," Harry said with all seriousness._

_Ginny sat in his lap, "We're going to be parents!"_

_Harry smiled, "I know."_

XXX

"Here you go, Harry. Liverwurst," she said the last word with some revulsion. Normally, Ginny ate very little meat. To watch her husband eat so much of it…urgh.

Harry ate without tasting the sausage, eyes flicking across the paper before him.

XXX

So it's a strange idea. And it's associated with slash couples.

What d'ya think?

HC


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked into his office, wearing a now useless glamour charm to hide his protruding stomach. He sighed as he looked at the mess his desk was in and shrugged. Today was his last day before paternity leave and all he had to do was pick up a file.

A wizard walked up to him, "Hey, Harry."

Harry looked up briefly, "Hello, Alfred. How's it going?"

"Fine Harry, just fine. And you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"How's the…er…pregnancy?"

"Now that the morning sickness is gone, it's pretty okay."

"Er, well, congratulations," he said lamely.

"Thanks."

Alfred nodded and went back to his desk.

Harry smiled and shook his head. He grabbed his file and walked out the door. Apparating while pregnant wasn't a great idea.

XXX

Harry stopped off at a café, the smell of fresh bread drawing him in. He purchased a loaf and decaffeinated coffee. Harry grimaced. Not having caffeine was harder than not having a beer.

He sat at a table and began to eat, slowly reading another baby book that Hermione had got him.

"Hello."

Harry looked up. A woman with a small child at her side smiled nervously, "That is an excellent book. Are you going to be a new father or…"

Harry smiled back, "Yes, actually."

The woman gave a genuine smile, "That's wonderful! How long until it's born?"

"About two months."

"I hope your wife is coping well."

"She is. I'm the one not coping."

"At least she hasn't anymore morning sickness."

"That's true, but now she has heartburn."

"Oh, the poor dear. Well, have a nice day."

"You, too."

The woman lead her daughter outside by the hand and Harry returned to his book.

XXX

Okay, a little wizard/Muggle stranger reaction going on, but I needed to post and this works.

Before someone asks, Harry is still glamour-ed when he speaks with the Muggle.

HC


	6. Chapter 6

"Ginny. I think it's time."

Ginny sat up in bed, "What, now?"

"Yes. We need to get to Mungo's."

"Um… Right. Let's go," Ginny stood and quickly dressed, and then glamoured Harry, "We'll have to take the underground."

"I know," Harry rubbed his stomach, "Let's go."

They walked out he door and down the street.

xXx

"Here you go, Harry," the healer handed him a potion.

"Thank you, Damek."

Harry gulped the potion down and began to glow. After a moment, he slipped out of consciousness.

Damek turned to Ginny, "Now we wait."

xXx

After several hours, Harry stopped glowing and sat up, "What's going on?"

"Here," Ginny handed him a cloth bundle, "Your daughter."

xXx

Okay, stupid ending.

HC


	7. Chapter 7

"A toast!" Ron raised his glass toward the ceiling, "To the newest Potter, Lily Katherine!"

"Here, here!"

Harry smiled happily, looking around at his extended family, touched that they threw Lily a naming party.

Ginny sat beside him, rocking Lily to sleep, which was difficult with all the enthusiasm that the twins were capable of showing.

"So."

"So."

"We're parents!"

Ginny smiled, "I've wanted this for so long."

Harry smiled back, "Me too."

Ginny kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

Harry blushed slightly, "We couldn't have you taking fertility potions."

"I never thought that _you_ would carry our child."

"Me neither."

Mrs. Weasley slipped Lily out of Ginny's hands and carried her to her nursery.

"I think we have the best grandparents for our children."

"Children?"

"Well… Maybe just one or two more…"

xXx

Okay, this is the real end. I hope you're happy. HC


End file.
